


Snap Judgements and Drunken Mishaps

by Eyesthatseenothing



Series: Let's see where it goes [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Ian is in the Army, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Swearing, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Sometimes what you see is not always the reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this story was deleted. I hope you all enjoy this and I apologise.

 

 

14 years of marriage and 20 years together. Ian was now 36 and Mickey was 38. He couldn’t believe they had made it so far. He was coming home 2 weeks early after being away 10 months and couldn’t wait to tell his husband he had taken his last overseas commission. He had been officially promoted to Major and would be administering most of the recruitment offices in the Illinois area.

Even knowing what life would be like when Ian graduated WestPoint, Mickey often complained how much he and the children missed him so when he was offered this new position in his home state including a promotion he immediately accepted. He now had 8 weeks leave to spend with his family before he took on his new role. 

 

He still had another hour of drive time till he got home. He knew Mickey was home alone and couldn’t wait to pounce on him. When they had skyped 2 nights ago, Mickey had told him his boss was taking all his staff out for dinner and drinks last night and he had dropped the kids over at Fiona’s.

Fuck he missed his children. Thanks to Mandy they had 3 beautiful kids that were biologically his and hers. Michael was 13 and looked like Mickeys clone but they could already tell he would have Ian’s height. Their daughters, identical twins Mandy and Maya were 12 and they were the perfect mix of himself and Mandy. They had Mandy’s features but his vibrant red hair and green eyes. Mickey had already threatened a few neighbourhood boys and promised the girls he would lock them in their room if they even thought of dating before they were 18.

After he pounded his husband into the mattress and made sure he couldn’t walk straight, they would head over to Fiona’s and pick them up. Being as it was summer break he had already made enquiries to take them all to Disney World. 

Money wasn’t a problem which was something they were both proud of after the way they had both grown up. They had no debts and the house was paid off. They still lived in the southside but thanks to gentrification the area they lived in was middle classed. Mickey didn’t need to work but when all the kids were in school he started to get bored, so he went back to work as a mechanic part time during school hours only. 

 

He was nearly home and he was having a hard time focusing. He missed his husband so much and whenever he thought of him he still felt like the 16-year-old boy that had fallen in love. He had seen a lot of couple’s drift apart and simply fall out of love after a long time together, especially army families due to the stress of being apart but not them. They still told each other how much they loved one another every time they spoke and when they were together they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Their kids would constantly make gagging noises whenever they kissed or held hands thanks to Mandy.

Being a Captain he was entitled to his own private quarters so they would constantly have skype sex, at least once a week so he couldn’t wait to surprise Mickey with the real thing.

He was finally home and parked his car in the driveway next to his husbands. He didn’t want to make any noise so he left his huge duffle bag in the back seat and quietly made his way into the house. 

 

The front door opened straight into their huge open plan lounge room, dining room and kitchen. It was one of the reasons they had bought this house knowing the open spaces would be child friendly and they could watch them from the kitchen no problems. 

Looking around his family’s home he felt his eyes well up but didn’t let any tears fall. The walls were covered in family photos. Their wedding, baby pictures of their children and throughout the years of them all together. Even a few of their siblings but not one picture of any grandparents. As far as they were concerned their children didn’t have any except for Fiona who was more Aunt/Grandmother combined.

He turned to the stairs going up to the bedrooms and felt his breath hitch. It was still early, just after 9am and knowing Mickey had been out drinking he knew he’d still be passed out in bed as he wasn’t on the sofa.

 

When he got to the top of the stairs he could see into his kid’s opened bedrooms. All three of them looked like a whirlwind had been through them and he had to hold back a laugh. They were just like their father he thought as he slowly made his way over to his and Mickey’s bedroom door which was closed. 

He put his ear against the door and heard the distinctive sound of Mickeys drunk snore. He gently opened the door and peaked his head in first, not wanting to give himself away. 

He wished he’d never come home. In his bed was his husband and another man he didn’t know. They were on top of the covers, both only in boxers and Mickey had his arm thrown over him casually as they both slept soundly. 

 

Ian backed out of the doorway quietly leaving the room open and went downstairs to the laundry. After filling a bucket, he made his way back upstairs to his now ‘former bedroom’ and once again as quietly as he could he entered and stood at the foot of the bed.

He took in the view before him contemplating if he should just leave quietly or not. He realised it might be in his best interest to have evidence for his inevitable divorce so he pulled his phone out and took a few quick snaps then…. fuck it he thought as he launched the water out of the bucket and over his cheating husband and fuck knows who.

 

He couldn’t hide the anger fuelled smirk that took over his face as he watched Mickey and his whatever literally fly up in the air gasping and in shock, then land back down on the bed. It reminded him of a cat he once caught Carl using a taser on, it flew up in the air like it had wings screeching, then crashed back down. 

When Mickey registered that he was standing there a look of horror took over his face. He looked to the man next to him who looked confused as fuck, then back at Ian opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He obviously couldn’t think up a reasonable explanation Ian deducted, so he simply took off his wedding ring that had never left his finger in 14 years and threw it at Mickey, turned and left the room heading downstairs and out the door without saying a word.

 

As he climbed into his brand new Escalade the army had given him for work, ‘fuck Mick would love to drive this’, popped into his head randomly, he heard Mickey coming out the door screaming his name repeatedly and asking him to wait. When he looked out the windscreen Mickey was jogging towards him still in his boxers and looking like a wet rat. 

 

When Mickey got to his car he tried to open the driver’s door but it was already locked. He then started banging on the window pleading for him to open up. Ian ignored him and started the engine. He then carefully backed out the driveway not wanting to run over him. Ian peered out his side window when he was on the street and looked at Mickey for the last time standing at the bottom of the driveway. He was crying and Ian felt himself breaking down. He wanted nothing more than to jump out and comfort his husband, but when he felt his own tears falling down his face and remembered what he had just witnessed, he turned away and drove off.

 

 

******

10 minutes later he was sitting out the front of his sister’s place trying to pull himself together before he went in to see his children. What the fuck was he supposed to say to them and to his sister? He gave up knowing Fiona would see straight threw him and made his way up to the front door. He knocked lightly and in less than a minute his big sister was standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face. 

 

Before he had time to even take her in she jumped into his arms hugging him as tightly as she could. He hugged her back and felt his tears start again. She must have felt them as she suddenly pulled back with a concerned look on her face.

“Where are my kids?” he barely managed to say.

“Upstairs still sleeping. Ian, what the fuck is wrong? Has something happened to Mickey? Are you ok?” she sounded so panicked as she grabbed onto his arm.

He pulled out his phone and brought up the pictures he’d taken earlier. With a shaking hand he lifted his phone up and showed her. 

 

She just stared, not able to comprehend what she was seeing. She finally blurted out, “no no no, Ian this can’t be right. Mickey was here just last night talking non stop about you coming home in 2 weeks. He talks about you all the time, how much he misses you and loves you. He was so excited. How could this be?”

Hi voice was trembling. “Fi, I can’t stay here. I just want to pick up my kids and go spend some time with them.” He pushed past her heading up the stairs and into Liam’s old room which was once his too. 

 

The girls were just waking up when they spotted him walking in and started screaming. They both jumped out of bed running to him. He caught them both, picking them up in his arms like they weighed nothing. He kissed them both on the head and put them down gently. 

He just needed to get the fuck out of there now before Mickey worked out where he would be headed. He was in no mood to listen to his excuses right now.

“Do me a favour, please. I really need to leave right now. I’ll explain later. Just grab your stuff so we can go hmmm.” He noticed that Michael was awake now too. 

 

He figured it must have been the way he spoke and the look on his face cause he’d never seen his kids move so fast before. They were down the stairs in a less than a minute. Fiona still standing at the door and by the look of her face still in a bit of shock.

He touched her face gently to get her attention. She looked up at him not knowing what to say and no emotion showing. “Fi, we’re leaving now. I’ll call you soon k.” He kissed her cheek and left the house with his children in tow. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focusing on Mickey. I wanted to show how his life could change from what we know, still having the same childhood but continuing his relationship with Ian without his father finding out, the Gallagher’s supporting them both and how a bit more confidence in himself could change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the story vanishing. Should have the last chapter up tonight or tomorrow.

 

 

Growing up Mickey had never liked or been taught to be ‘social’ around people who were not his family. His father was abusive both physically and mentally to all his children and had instilled in them all that the only people you could trust were blood and friends were just there to use you. As a result, he grew up angry, violent and closed off to all emotions. 

It helped even less that his father was extremely homophobic, had bragged about killing a few ‘faggots’ and even made Mickey watch him brutally attack a few innocent men.

He learned to cope with his father’s violence but he was struggling to hide a secret which could easily end his short and abusive life. He was gay. No matter how hard he fought to change himself he couldn’t. He forced himself to learn to fuck girls even though he felt physically sick after. He made sure to brag to his father about the various girls he’d banged and kept deeply hidden the few encounters he’d had with guys.

It wasn’t until a fight unexpectedly turned into fucking with his sister’s gangly red headed ‘boyfriend’ Ian that his life took a huge turn. 

He fought with himself to keep away from him but he couldn’t. After his second time in juvie he knew Ian wouldn’t have waited around for him after the way he had treated him, the horrible things he had said to him and he was right. 

The day he got out he found Ian fucking someone under the bleachers at school. He got rid of the guy after a few good kicks and they straight away picked up where they left off. He made sure Ian knew he’d been fucking other guys in juvie, even made a point of propositioning Angie Zago in front of Ian and his brother.

 

He finally gave in after following Ian on a ‘date’ with his older rich fuck buddy. When he saw them together, Ian enjoying himself having a drink and chatting he finally snapped. After confronting them and again hitting the guy Ian was with he just gave in. 

After Ian chose to run off with him and not help his ‘date’ he made sure Ian knew in a round about way that he only wanted them to bang each other, not that they were ‘boyfriends or anything. He even let Ian start kissing him which he instantly regretted not doing sooner. 

They spent all their time together except when Ian was in school, but he forbid him ever coming to his house again. He wasn’t gonna risk losing Ian again if his father found out. He slowly let Ian in more than he had ever let anyone before and Ian with his pushy nature always wanted more.

After about 6 months of them being exclusive, though neither admitting they were boyfriends, Mickey reluctantly let Ian start dragging him to his place. He fought him at first, coming up with reasons to avoid Ian’s family but by now it was too late. He had finally admitted to himself that he loved Ian and knowing he only had a year until Ian left him he gave in again. 

He could tell Fiona was wary of him at first thanks to his family’s reputation, but just like Ian she pushed and pushed till she got into his head, needing to know for herself why her brother was ‘friends with Mickey Milkovich’. It didn’t take her long, maybe a week or 2 of endless uncomfortable questions, looks and forced conversations till one day she just started to treat him like one of her own. 

 

As for Lip? Well to this day Mickey still thinks he’s a fucken asshole, but he’s a really great uncle so he tolerates him in small doses. 

The younger 3 Gallagher’s? He’s pretty sure Monica hooked up with Franks brother again 9 months before Debbie was born, she’s too much like Ian. Carl scared the shit out of him at first but he’s grown on him and Liam is strangely quiet and well behaved for a Gallagher. 

They kept up the pretence of being friends and Mickey found himself hanging round the Gallagher house most days and crashing on the lounge a few nights a week. He didn’t want to lose Ian when he left and finally told him he loved him. Ian told him he already knew and he loved him too. They officially committed to each other with words, both knowing they already had emotionally and Ian assured him he wanted their relationship to continue after he left. 

A couple of months before Ian left for WestPoint Mickey’s life changed for the better. First his dad was killed in prison and they sold the house. Ian forced him to open a savings account. Then he came out to his and Ian’s siblings all at the same time. Every fucken one of them laughed at him claiming they all already knew. Then Fiona forced him to move in with them stating that without Ian to keep an eye on him, his brothers would surely find a way to get him into trouble and she didn’t want Ian to worry. Then Fiona decided it was time he went straight. She had already gotten him a job training to be a mechanic which after a day or 2 of bitching, he actually fell in love with. He worked out real fast where Ian got his pushy nature from but by now he didn’t care. He now lived in a house that actually felt like a real home.

The next 4 years without Ian were hard. He came home on holidays and over the summer. As much as he would have liked to lock Ian in their room and never let him leave, he knew this was Ian’s childhood dream and he had worked damn hard to achieve it. He was so proud of him, even when he caught himself wiping a few tears from his eyes late at night alone in their bed. 

 

During their time apart Mickey dedicated himself to his job becoming a certified mechanic after 2 years. He also thought about his future with Ian and what he wanted and needed after Ian graduated. So, before Ian came home for his 1 month leave before his first deployment Mickey sat down with Fiona and Mandy to ask for their help. Naturally the 2 of them, assisted by Debbie hijacked all his plans and all he had to do was ask Ian.

The first night Ian came home he asked him to marry him in front of all their family. He nearly passed out when Ian hugged him so tightly he could hardly breath. When he managed to get away from him Mandy grabbed his hand. They both stood in front of Ian together and he asked Ian for something he never thought he would ever want. He wanted to start a family, he wanted to do it now and he wanted their child to share both their DNA. 

Ian’s reaction was the complete opposite of his last question. This time he cried and Mickey was the one to hug him tight. He knew Ian had always loved kids and Ian knew he barely tolerated them and only if they were family.

They spent Ian’s 4 week leave getting married, which entailed all their family cramming into the local courthouse, then a BBQ and drinks in the backyard, then him and Ian got to spend a weekend alone in a fancy hotel. The rest of the time was spent at appointments at an IVF clinic so Ian could make his deposits which in turn effected their sex life as Ian had to abstain and forced him to as well. 

 

It had only felt like a week, maybe 2 at the most had past when he had to say goodbye to his new husband, but this time they had no date for his return. It could be anything from 8-15 months. They decided to wait until Mandy fell pregnant and had a due date before Ian would request his first leave. 

After an emotional goodbye, but with fixed plans for their future together Mickey forced himself to push through. They wanted their own home and they wanted to share it with their children. Mickey had shocked himself and Ian when he told him he was ok being the parent that stayed home and raised their children. Not something he had envisioned for himself growing up, but now he knew how to love, had seen it was possible to have a family that cared even without parents like the Gallagher’s had done. 

It was also the better option financially and that’s what Mickey and Ian decided they would tell their family and other people that asked. Ian earned a lot more than he ever would being an officer and with Ian’s determination he knew he would advance quickly. Ian made a point of telling him and showing him stories about men who decided to stay home now when their partners earned more money. Ian knew him so well that even if they didn’t talk about it, a part of Mickey would feel inadequate as a man knowing most people saw child rearing as a female role. No one would even think Mickey was gay unless they already knew him. He had absolutely no feminine qualities, but he still had a deep seated fear of not being a real man.

It didn’t take Mandy long to fall pregnant and after months of her making him wait on her hand and foot their first child was born. Ian arrived home a few days before the birth so he didn’t miss out on seeing their son arrive. They named him Michael which most people presumed was Mickey’s real name and he looked just like him. 

 

Ian could only stay a 2 weeks and cried like a baby when he had to leave him and Michael but before he did they decided not to wait for another child. They gave Mandy 3 months to recover then Mickey dragged her back to the clinic to knock her up again.

Again, it didn’t take long, 2 rounds of IVF and his sister was pregnant, however this time they got a bonus. Mandy was carrying twins. Identical twins they found out at her 12 week ultrasound. At the next one when she was 5 months gone they found out they were girls. 

This time she really fucken tortured him, but luckily Fiona and Debbie helped him through it all. He tried not to think about the fact he would be caring for 3 kids all under 2. He still lived in the Gallagher home and always had help with Michael but now with 2 more additions on the way he felt it was time to move. They had a very healthy savings account and would have no problems paying a mortgage. When he spoke to Ian he told him to go ahead and start looking for a home for them to buy. 

This time when the twins were born Ian was able to get 5 weeks leave but missed the birth by 4 days when they came a bit early. They named them Mandy and Maya, deciding to keep the M theme happening. The girls looked like Mandy but with Ian’s red hair and green eyes.

 

Ian couldn’t help him enough and he could see the guilt in his eyes at having to leave him and their babies again, but he made a point to assure him they would be alright. They even found their dream home about 10 minutes away from the Gallagher home and bought it immediately. 

When the twins were 2 months old and Michael 14 months their house was ready for them to move in. He only had to get a little work done on it, new paint and carpet, all the rest was in good condition. He was grateful he had Fiona to help him settle in going shopping with him for new furniture and spending most of her free time helping with the kids. 

Over the next few years he spent all his time with his children, even forced himself to go to ‘mothers play groups’, but was relieved to find 1 or 2 other fathers there too. He didn’t really talk to them, he still didn’t like to socialise with people outside of family but he learned to make pleasant small talk which he hated.

The kids were generally well behaved for Milkovich-Gallagher children growing up and he made sure they knew how much they were loved and how much their other father loved and missed them. Ian skyped them nearly every day and they all lived for the short time they got to see and speak to him. 

Ian had managed to get most of his leave over the summer time every year when the kids were off school so they could spend more time together. Whenever he was home they were like newlyweds who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. The kids quickly learned that when dad was home they had to knock after a few awkward interruptions. They eventually bought a lock so they didn’t traumatise them too much.

The kids grew older and Mickey went back to work part time when he got bored. As they got older they needed him less and less and that’s when he really started noticing how lonely he was. He still loved Ian more than ever, Ian was it for him but he didn’t have the distraction of chasing after children all day and night. He had no interest being with anyone else he just wanted more time with his husband. 

 

When he asked Ian to marry him he knew what his future would involve and he accepted that, but now he wanted more so he began to subtly hint at how much he and the children missed him, not their usual I miss you but more. He knew Ian was picking up on it as he could see guilt in his eyes, not that it wasn’t always there but now more so as Mickey focused a lot of their conversations on how much they all missed him. 

It had now been 6 months since he started to let Ian know he wanted him home more. Ian was due for leave in a few weeks and he’d decided he needed to talk to him seriously when he saw him. He would never leave Ian, couldn’t begin to even think about being without him, but he also had to let him know how he felt as it was starting to eat at him.

 

 

******

Mickey’s whole life had flashed before his eyes as he sat in the gutter holding Ian’s wedding ring, wet, crying and in his boxers praying his husband would come back. 

His childhood. Falling in love with Ian. Accepting himself. Marriage. Children. Their own home. 

It had all happened so fast he could hardly comprehend. How could he be so stupid.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Mandy. The voices of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the final chapter. thank you all for reading and your support :):):)

 

 

Fiona was shocked by the picture Ian had shown her. At first, she didn’t know what to think. She just stood there trying to comprehend what she’d seen while watching her brother flying through her house and taking the kids with him. When she’d realised they’d left she knew she had to go see her brother in law and find out what the hell was going on.

When she pulled up outside their house she saw Mickey sitting in the gutter in only his boxers. She couldn’t see his face but she knew it wouldn’t be good. She figured he’d been sitting there since Ian left which would have to be a good half hour ago. 

After she got out of her car she made her way over to him. She didn’t say anything, she just pulled him up and walked him inside and sat him on the lounge. She left him there and went to the kitchen to make them both coffee. 

 

She came back with big mugs of coffee and after handing him one she sat down next to him. She lit up 2 smokes and passed one to him and settled in to wait him out. 

Half way through his second smoke she barely heard him when he spoke. He didn’t look at her, his eyes fixed on something shiny in his hand. She thought it was a ring.

“I didn’t.” he whispered. 

 

“I never thought you would but the picture…fuck, the picture did make me question you for a second.” She watched his face carefully for his reaction.

He looked shocked. “Ian took a picture?”

“If you came home and found Ian asleep with his arm around another man, both of them in only boxers what would you do?” She knew exactly what he would do. They’d be having this conversation in a police station. 

She watched him again as his eyes filled and tears fell down his face. He tried wiping them away with the heels of his hands as he muttered fuck repeatedly under his breath.

 

Fiona didn’t get a chance to say anything else as her phone buzzed an incoming text. Even before she looked at it Mickey was asking if it was Ian.

“No, it’s from Mandy, but Ian and the kids are at her place.” She replied as she sent a text back catching Mickey getting up out the corner of her eye.

“Stop Mickey, you can’t go over there.” She knew Ian needed time and he was with the only person he really listened to except for Mickey. 

 

“I have to talk to him. I can’t let him think I cheated on him. I can’t lose him Fi!” She could hear the panic taking over him. 

“Let Mandy talk to him first, he needs some time. I told her it was a misunderstanding and nothing happened. A drunken mistake. Just go shower, freshen up and try and be patient. Mandy will make him see sense, calm him down.” 

She could see in his face he knew she was right. Even when they spent so much time apart they knew each other so well. “We both know she’s the best person to deal with him. Let her do this ok.”

He nodded his agreement and went upstairs. She sent Mandy another text letting her know she wouldn’t leave him home alone.

 

 

******

The last thing Mandy expected was to be woken up before lunch time on a Saturday by her brother in law/best friend and her nephew and nieces. After flinging open her front door to the loud knocking Ian didn’t speak to her, he simply pushed a bag of take away breakfast at her and went into her bedroom slamming the door after him. 

 

The kids had no idea what was going on except that their Dad had picked them up from Fiona’s pushing them out the door while they were still half asleep. After she settled them in front of the TV with their breakfast she went into her room to find out what the fuck was going on. 

She found Ian laying back in her bed smoking while looking at his phone. He had a look on his face she hadn’t seen since they were teens. A look that usually meant he wanted to kill Lip.

When he continued to ignore her presence, she bit her tongue and thought fuck it. “You gonna fucken talk to me or just lay there giving me the chin?”

 

He still didn’t speak to her but he did throw his phone at her. When she picked it up of the bed and looked at it she couldn’t help the gasp that came out of her mouth. She was looking at a picture of her brother sleeping with his arm around another man.

She was still staring at the picture dumbstruck when she heard Ian speak. “Guess I should call first when I’m coming home early.” She’d never heard Ian speak so coldly before, like he was devoid of all emotion. “I’ve already spoken to Lip’s divorce attorney and she’s seeing me first thing Monday.”

 

Hearing him broke out of her trance. “What? No, fuck Ian. This must be some type of mistake. Mickey would never cheat on you.”

“What the fuck do you call that then hmmm!?” He asked her as he swung his hands around pointing at his phone she was still holding and that’s when she noticed.

“Ian, where’s your ring?” She knew this was bad if Ian wasn’t wearing his wedding ring.

He looked at her now with a smirk that looked murderous. “After I threw a bucket of water over your brother and his boyfriend I also threw my ring at him.”

 

She had sent a text to Fiona while speaking to Ian and her phone now chimed back. “If that’s your brother tell him to keep the fuck away from me.”

Fuck. She knew Mickey hadn’t cheated. Fucked up yes, but Ian was everything to him. “Hey fuck head it’s Fi.” She really wanted to slap that chin off his face.

He scoffed at her. “Yeah, you both gonna defend him now hmmm? Even with the proof in front of your face.”

 

Before she could answer him back her phone chimed again. She read it quickly then told him what it said. “That was Fiona again and yes she is with Mickey.” She inhaled deeply ready for another argument with him. “She swears Mickey didn’t cheat and asked me to beg you to please come home and at least let him explain. He’s terrified you’re gonna leave him and really wants a chance to explain what happened.”

“I fucken knew you two would pick his side.” He threw in her face.

 

She couldn’t help but raise her voice now. “Are you fucken serious?! I know it looks bad but after 20 years together you could at least give him a chance and hear him out or you just gonna throw it all away over a stupid mistake your husband made.”

“Fuck!” She could now see the indecision on his face and the tears he was fighting himself not to let out.

She walked over to him quickly and grabbed his face. “Ian, please. You know in your heart that Mickey would never cheat on you. Do something stupid, yes but not this. We’re talking about a man who has stood by you loyally while you followed your dream. He wanted and raised your children knowing he would be doing it mostly on his own. My brother has never loved anyone the way he loves you and I know you feel that way too so please, don’t do this.” She pleads with him already knowing she’s won the argument. 

 

 

******

Ian pulled into his driveway unable to move and just stared at his house. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there but he recalled his sister tapping on the glass of his car and smiling at him as she went past. He eventually forced himself to get out and slowly walked to his front door having no idea of what to now say or do.

 

The front door was open when he got there, Fi must have left it that way knowing he was there. When he entered, he saw Mickey on the lounge smoking, he thought he’d given up, was the first thing to pop into his head. 

“Ian…” Mickey flew off the lounge after stubbing his smoke out and made his way quickly over to Ian. 

Ian stepped back when Mickey tried to touch him, not trusting himself not to snap and indicated at Mickey to speak with his hand.

Mickey forced himself to stand still feeling the need to pace, but instead just ran a hand down his own face to pull himself together enough to speak.

 

He visibly inhaled hoping to get it all out as fast as possible while he had Ian’s attention. “Thanks for coming back. I um… I’m so sorry babe… I know it looked bad but I swear to you I didn’t cheat on you. I fucked up I know but I would never risk what we have. I was drunk and Tony’s straight so I didn’t think how it would look. We were watching a movie after the work party and he was supposed to crash on the lounge when it finished but we both must have fallen asleep. I didn’t even realize he was still there until you woke us and my arm around him, fuck I have no idea how that happened but it meant nothing. Please believe me Ian…” Mickey spewed the words out of his mouth so fast while tears fell from his eyes. He couldn’t stop speaking which was so unlike him. 

 

By the time, Mickey finished Ian had tears running down his own face too. He didn’t know what to say or how to feel his mind felt muddled. He knew in his heart Mickey was being truthful but every time he closed his eyes the image of Mickey and another man kept invading his thoughts.

He needed something to drink his mouth felt so dry so he left Mickey standing there and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge drinking half the bottle in one go. 

When he looked over at his husband again his face looked heartbroken and he knew he had to force himself to now speak. 

He walked towards him as he spoke, “I’m sorry too. I should have thought before just walking out but…fuck, I still can’t get the image out of my head.” He looked down at the floor not wanting to look accusingly at Mickey.

 

Mickey slowly approached him where he had stopped in the dining room and slowly reached a hand out to touch Ian lightly on the arm. When he didn’t recoil, he spoke to him softly again. “Does that mean you believe me Ian?” His voice broke as he spoke.

He forced out a small smile needing to comfort him. “Yeah Mick, I believe you, it’s just fucking with my head right now.” He said as he pulled his husband into his arms holding him tight so he knew he meant what he said.

 

They clung to each other for a few minutes both crying softly before Mickey pulled back enough so he could look up into Ian’s face. He reached into his pocket taking out Ian’s wedding ring and holding it out to him. Ian held out his hand to him letting him slip it back on where it belonged.

Ian really wanted to reassure him more but they had to do something first. “We have to go shopping.”

Mickey looked confused again. “Sorry…I don’t understand?”

Ian took his hand and kissed his palm gently. “We need a new bed, today. I know nothing happened but I need a new one.”

 

Mickey smiled up at him now understanding. “Then let’s go shopping.” Mickey then realized he had no idea why Ian had come home early. “How come you’re home early?”

Ian couldn’t help the grin that now took over his face. “I got a promotion and a new assignment. You’re now looking at Major Gallagher!” 

 

Mickey felt so proud of him. He knew his husband worked hard, how much his military career meant to him and the good life it gave them all but then suddenly his face fell. Ian would be leaving him again soon. “How long do I have you for before you leave me again.” He looked away as he spoke.

He reached out his hands holding Mickeys face up to him. “The longest I’ll probably be away shouldn’t be longer than a week. I’m now in charge of the recruitment centres in the Illinois area.” He beamed at him knowing how much Mickey wanted him home.

“Really? Fuck!” He threw himself into Ian’s arms clinging to him like a leech. 

This time as they cried in each other’s arms it was tears of joy. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
